


Questioning a Suspect

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes to question Regina at her office. . Smut :) reviews are highly appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning a Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was kind of inspired by the sexy Swan Queen throne picture and also a scenario my friend gave me.

Regina sat at the desk in her office of city hall, mindlessly doing paperwork when she heard quite a commotion outside the closed doors. She heard her assistant insist the mayor was busy and that whoever it was would have to come back. She assumed the person kept walking to the door when she heard her assistant shout that the person couldn't go through those doors without permission.

"Police warrant," She heard just before the doors opened to reveal the town's sheriff, Emma Swan. Regina looked up with a bored look on her face, lips slightly pursed. Her eyes roamed over the sheriff's body, meaning to intimidate the blonde while actually taking in the site before her.

It had frustrated her when Emma had insisted she wouldn't wear the uniform once taking over the position of sheriff. It seemed so out of line to Regina, so un-orderly. But now it didn't matter. The sheriff did what she wanted and Regina couldn't do much of anything about it.

"I have a warrant to check your office and take you down to the station for questions, Mayor Mills."

Regina frowned, finally looking back into green eyes.

"What is this about?"

"You are a suspect in the running of a fraud ring that was discovered earlier this morning," Emma had started walking around the office, picking items up and then placing them back in the wrong spot. Occasionally she would look over her shoulder to look at the mayor who still sat in her comfortable looking office chair, looking slightly irritated. Emma kept talking about the alleged fraud ring as she walked back toward the mayor, a sway in her step. She was awfully confident the mayor noted.

"And why am I a suspect?"

"We found," Emma placed her hands on the desk in front of her and leaned in toward Regina, "documents with your name written all over them." With the last few words, Emma raked her eyes down Regina, pausing at the ample amount of cleavage showing. Regina cleared her throat, eyebrow raised, and Emma stepped back, rounding the desk to be on the same side as Regina.

"You're under arrest," Emma, who now stood behind Regina, leaned in close, lips almost touching the brunette's ear, "Regina."

Emma saw the goose bumps raise on olive colored skin and the small exhale from the mayor's lips.

"Why am I under arrest?"

"Because I found the evidence I needed."

Regina felt the cold metal on her wrists and she shivered, moving her eyes to stare at the doors directly across from her. Noticing the mayor's gaze, Emma leaned in again.

"Don't worry Madam Mayor, I locked the doors. But you probably shouldn't make too much noise. We don't want poor little Sherri hearing and calling for help to get the doors open."

Regina nodded, staring straight ahead. She felt her chair being wheeled back and felt Emma come around to stand in front of her. The blonde leaned back on the desk and crossed her arms, taking in the beautiful brunette in front of her. Both women felt the warmth at their cores, staring at one another so longingly.

Emma kneeled in front of the mayor, never taking her green eyes from the mayor's brown ones.

"What do you think you're doing Sheriff Swan?"

Emma let her hands rest on the top of Regina's things, rubbing in slow motions.

"Questioning the suspect." Emma's green eyes glanced at Regina's lips as she licked her own. Regina's eyes got dark as she noticed. Emma kept up the rubbing motions as she looked back into the mayor's eyes.

"Do you like this Madam Mayor?" She slid her hands under the mayor's dress, feeling the tops of her stockings. She grinned as she saw Regina close her eyes and inhale deeply. Her fingers trailed just below the underwear line, teasing slightly as her fingers wandered across the wet underwear. When she knew Regina was about to moan, she withdrew her hands, chuckling as Regina's eyes shot open at the loss of contact. The blonde stood and leaned against the desk once more, glancing at Regina's bare thigh just above the stockings.

"Oh, Mayor Mills doesn't like  _not_  getting her way?"

Regina grunted, glaring at the blonde.

"Maybe I should just leave her here cuffed and wanting?" Emma tilted her head and spoke to no one in particular.

"Sheriff Swan, don't you dare." Emma's dark gaze came back to Regina's.

"I would find it absolutely entertaining to leave you here so wanting. But you are already so wet Madam Mayor. It's terribly hard to resist you."

"Don't resist."

"What do you say, Madam Mayor? Even the head of a town should be polite."

"Please?" Regina replied sarcastically.

"That was not meaningful at all Mayor Mills. Maybe I'll just leave now." She turned to leave but heard Regina mutter loud enough that she turned around.

"I can't hear you."

"Please, Sheriff? Oh please? Please?" Regina tried her hardest to sound sincere while not getting embarrassed.

"What a good girl you are." Emma bent enough to kiss the brunette roughly. Their tongues danced and Regina seemed to get more involved but before things could continue, Emma pulled back and chuckled before she continued the kiss down the mayor's jaw and to her neck, where she bit hard.

"Do not mark me Sheriff Swan."

"I do believe I'm the one giving orders." Emma whispered sexily into Regina's ear, where she nibbled on the lobe before she continued down Regina's neck. Her hands slid down Regina's strong arms to rest on the arm rest. She kissed down Regina's collarbone and onto her chest. She left small bite marks along the skin above Regina's slightly exposed cleavage. Regina's head was tossed back and she had opened her legs so Emma could get closer to her.

"Do you," Emma bit down hard just above Regina's left breast, "like this?"

She felt Regina nod. Finally she let her hands wander up and cup Regina's breasts, moving her mouth to meet the open one above her. The kiss was deep and lasted minutes. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth at the feeling of the blonde's hands on her breasts. Her nipples grew hard and she arched her back to push them harder into the sheriff's hands. The hardened nipples could be felt through the bra and the dress. Emma smiled, feeling them just as she pushed Regina back, taking her hands away.

Regina groaned, "Please don't stop."

"Oh what power I have over you Mayor Mills. I imagine you are soaked right now."

Regina stared at her hazily and nodded. Smirking, Emma lowered herself in front of the mayor, her hands repeating the earlier motion. She watched Regina, a small smile forming on the brunette's lips as she closed her eyes. Emma pushed the dress up the best she could, encouraging Regina to lift her butt so she could slip the soaked dark purple underwear down to her ankles.

"You're oh so ready Madam Mayor, aren't you?" Her face inched closer to Regina's wet core. Regina could feel the blonde's breath on her and squirmed, pushing herself closer to Emma, who chuckled at the motion.

"You didn't answer my question,  _Regina._ " Emma drew out her name and Regina felt the flame suddenly get hotter. Gulping for air, she looked down at emerald green eyes.

"Yes Sheriff."

Emma moved her face closer, her hands playing with the top of the stockings. Regina squirmed.

"Please?"

Emma ran her tongue along Regina's folds, teasing. Her nails dug into Regina's toned things, leaving little half-moons. Lifting one of Regina's legs onto her shoulder, she settled in so she could get a better angle and slid her tongue inside of Regina, who in turn moaned. Her tongue went in and swirled around, enjoying the sweet taste that was Regina. She started humming, knowing the vibration would drive Regina absolutely nuts.

Regina let out a load moan and Emma smiled, pulling her tongue out. Regina groaned in frustration.

"Sheriff Swan!"

"Shh Madam Mayor, I told you. We have to be quiet."

The look in Regina's eyes was angry but Emma didn't care, knowing she possessed all the power. Smirking up at Regina, she tilted her head.

"Are you going to be quiet?"

Biting her lip, Regina nodded.

"Good."

She did her best to pull Regina to the edge of her seat, slowly moving her hand to clutch Regina's breast. Her tongue slid in and she sucked on Regina's swollen clit, knowing not to suck too hard on the nerve. A quiet moan left Regina's lips and she tossed her head back, thrusting her pelvis to better connect with Emma's mouth. The humming began and Regina knew she was going to lose it any second. She moaned Emma's name and felt the blonde hum in approval.

Regina felt the need to touch Emma. She needed to pull the blonde locks between her fingers.

"I need to touch you." She panted, throwing her head back as Emma slipped two fingers on her free hand underneath her tongue, pushing in and out softly. Emma pulled her mouth back and licked her lips, staring into brown eyes.

"Nope, against the rules Madam Mayor."

"Sheriff Swan, I demand you take these handcuffs off me right now." It would've sounded more demanding had she not been about to fall into a heavenly abyss of an orgasm. Emma's fingers curled into her, pounding rhythmically. She slowed but quickened her pace when Regina said her name warningly. She slid in a third finger and pressed her palm roughly against Regina.

Emma starting placing kisses along Regina's inner thighs, occasionally nipping. Her fingers were still moving inside of Regina, a circular motion driving Regina insane. Emma curled her fingers just in time, pressing just at the right spot. Regina exploded and Emma laughed, enjoying the look on the normally prim and proper mayor as she became completely undone. Her fingers still went in a perfect rhythm, helping prolong the orgasm. She bit Regina's thigh one more time and smirked as Regina moaned loud enough that Emma was sure Sherri the secretary had heard them. Neither woman cared.

Emma pulled her fingers from Regina's core and slowly licked her fingers as she knew Regina was watching, panting heavily.

"Un-cuff. Me. Sheriff. Swan." She was panting heavily and could hardly see straight, but she needed her hands so she did her best to put all the force she could behind the words.

Emma chuckled but slowly stood, pulling the key to the handcuffs from her pocket. She unlocked the mayor and smiled as she heard Regina sigh, glad to be able to move her stiff shoulders.

"I think I got what I needed Madam Mayor. Thank you for answering my questions." She turned to leave, wiping at her mouth to get rid of any evidence of their little escapade, when Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, pulling the blonde down toward her.

"Let me help you." She licked the final bit off of Emma's face before moving her lips to the blonde. Regina wanted the kiss to last longer than it did, but the blonde was set on leaving. She continued to the door. Looking over her shoulder, she winked at the disheveled mayor.

Emma slid out the door and Regina watched, still having a hard time catching her breath. She stretched out her shoulders and pulled her underwear up, adjusting her dress to its correct position. As she stood to stretch the rest of her body, her knees still a little weak, she hear her phone chime, signaling she had a text message.

**That was fun babe. I'll see you at home tonight. Henry's fixing dinner for us with Snow. Let's see how this turns out.**

**E.**

Regina smiled, looking down at the ring on her left hand. Her wife was perfect.


End file.
